bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Beanstalk
Another exciting episode from VeggieTales! Jack (played by Junior) plants beans in his backyard, revealing a giant beanstalk. A lesson in being content. Plot Larry wakes up late after a rough night. Bob wonders why Larry is so tired. Larry was in a fight with someone to get the last 2 gallon bottle of soda at the grocery store. Bob wonders why. Larry said he has a slight addiction to soda. Bob just told Larry to be content with what soda he already has. That reminds Bob of a question from a kid named Terry. Terry feels like he needs more sports equipment, but his parents say he has enough. What should he do? Bob knows the perfect story for Terry. The story begins with Jack roaming town. He has his cow with him. Jack was told to trade something for the cow. Now he's having a little trouble deciding what to trade for the cow. He tries trading it for lettuce, bananas, a red bouncy ball, and even a van for solving mysteries. Then, he finally stumbles upon a gourd who's selling beans. Jack always took interest in beans. He traded the cow for some beans. When Jack arrives home, his mom is kind of disappointed to see he traded the cow for five whimsy beans. It's getting late, so Jack is sent to bed. He just throws the beans out the window, thinking they're worthless. But they're definitely not worthless. The beans start shaking, and growing! The next morning, Jack wakes up to a shadow blocking the sun light. He's almost convinced it's still night. The chirping birds can't fool him, though. He realizes it's a beanstalk. He wonders what could be at the very top. Jack decides to climb it. He also decided to pick some beans along the way. At the top of the beanstalk is a castle. Jack wonders how one, there's a castle in the sky. Two, how can he walk on clouds. He shrugs and goes inside the castle. He feels rumbling. He also becomes aware that he's really tiny. He hears a really deep voice. To his surprise, it's a giant... pickle! Jack is scared, but then he spots a goose who lays golden eggs. The giant notices Jack and what he's looking at. He wonders why Jack is staring at his goose. Jack wonders why he even has it. The giant says he needs more... he needs more golden eggs so he can become rich. Jack looks around the castle and observes all the stuff he has. Some things include giant paintings, chandeliers, and expensive furniture. Jack says he should be content with what he has. The giant gets confused. Jack explains how the giant should be happy with what he already has, and God will be a happy person if you're satisfied with what you have. The giant's heart changes, and he becomes nicer. He gives his goose and his eggs to Jack. Jack thanks the giant for the goose. The giant says bye, and that he'll be a more content person. Jack thinks it's also time to chop down the stalk. His mom wonders what he's doing. Jack says he'll explain later. He shows his mom the goose. His mom is happy, and also wonders where he got it. Jack says he'll explain that later as well. Larry thought the story was very inspirational. He did end up letting the other guy have the soda. Bob said that was good. They were over by QWERTY to talk about what they learned today. They got a verse and said God made you special and he loves you very much. Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *What Should I Buy? *Life in New Jersey (Songs from the Past with Mr. Lunt) *What We Have Learned QWERTY's Verse "Keep your life free from love of money, and be content with what you have, for he has said, 'I will never leave you nor forsake you.'" -Hebrews 13:5 Cast *Larry the Cucumber *Bob the Tomato *Junior Asparagus (Jack) *Mom Asparagus (Jack's Mom) *Goliath (The giant) *Jimmy Gourd *Mr. Lunt *Pa Grape *The French Peas *QWERTY *Terry Trivia *Mr. Lunt sings about growing up in New Jersey, which Alfred thought he was going to do in "Madame Blueberry" *The bouncy ball from "Madame Blueberry" is one thing Jack tries to trade *The paintings from Dr. Jiggle's house in "A Snoodle's Tale" are seen in the giant's castle *The castle resembles Bowser's Castle which is seen constantly in the Super Mario series, but resembles the one from Mario Kart Wii the most *The van Jack sees is similar to the Mystery Machine from Scooby-Doo! *The second episode to have a lesson in being content. The first being "It's a Meaningful Life" Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Phineasnferb